Jealous
by musicalitycrushed
Summary: She's been jealous of the girl who captured his heart. Jealous of the one who's arms are around him and Jealous of the one who made his sun and his stars collide. What a very lucky girl! R&R! SxS! One shot and SONG-FIC!


**Summary: She's been jealous of the girl who captured his heart. Jealous of the one who's arms are around him and Jealous of the one who made his sun and his stars collide. What a very lucky girl! R&R! SxS! One shot and SONG-FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! CLAMP DOES! I also do not own the song "Jealous", Nina does!**

**Authors Note: Just another song-fic I wrote where I could put all my sorrows to it! Enjoy!**

**Jealous**

**By: Rondallagurl**

**--**

A girl with auburn hair walks into the almost crowded cafeteria holding her laptop and a notebook. She stops at the center and searches for a certain amber eyed boy. When she caught sight of him she sighed.

He was, once again, chatting with his one and only love, Sheira. She called out his name and waved at him. He smiled and waved then turned his attention back to his love. Sakura sighed once more and took a seat not far from the couple. She brought out her laptop and just let it sit there.

**Jealous of the girl who caught your eye  
One of my darker days  
When you looked at her where was I?  
Shoulda been in her place **

She watched their every move, how they hugged and held each other. Oh how she wished she was that girl. She tried her very best for him to notice her but Sheira was the one who captured his heart. Her eyes became misty and was about to cry.

**  
Here I am  
All alone imagining what might have been  
What could have been  
If I had been there **

She put on her laptop and started writing about an article she was assigned for the school's newspaper.

**Jealous of the one who's  
arms wrap around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la **

When she saw them leave, she immediately packed her things and followed them. The couple sat under one of the cherry blossom trees while Sakura sat on one of the nearby bench. Sakura felt a pang in her chest when Syaoran lay his head on Sheira's lap and when she started playing with his hair while kissing him every now and then.

**Jealous of the girl who won your heart  
They say it's a perfect match **

_'And to think, they really look good together! In fact, they were voted cutest couple in so many events!' _Sakura thought to herself.

**  
She's gonna get to be where you are  
And I don't get better than that  
She'll say you're fine **

**  
Whisper words I wish were mine**

_'I love you Syaoran!"_Sakura imagined that she was saying that to him.**  
**

**And they might have been  
If I had been there **

The couple were now sleeping under the tree in each others arms. Sakura sighed and stood up. The bell had rung indicating that it was second period. The couple didn't mind getting up because they had 2 hours free time.

**Jealous of the one who's  
arms wrap around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la **

After 5 hours of torture, Sakura was able to go home early. She sat on her bed and looked at the message Syaoran sent her.

"**Hey Saku, tnx for helping me nd Sheira out! If it werent 4 u, we'd be separated ryt now. Luvlots, Syao!"**

Sakura sighed then replied.

"**Hey Syao, no probs! Take care!"**

Of course the couple weren't perfect. They also had arguments. And every time they would argue over something, Sakura was always there to talk to. Then after talking to both, they'd get back together and make up for what they missed.

**You know I'd fight the good fight  
If I know I'd change your mind  
****But if she makes you happy  
I would leave that dream behind  
Man, she better treat you right  
And give you everything  
Cause at the moment she doesn't  
I'll be waiting in the wings **

It was 9 p.m. and Sakura was on the roof top. She was now crying and singing her heart out.

**Jealous of the one who's  
arms wrap around you  
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la **

Sakura lay on her bed with red eyes and a puffy face. She sand the last words before falling into a restful sleep.

**La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl **

**--**

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Now please review. You can say anything you want! I'll accept it!**

**SO, ciao, I'll be uploading another story tomorrow and updating "One more chance" after that!**

**Please check my profile for more updates!**

**Take care and God Bless!**

**Bye bye!**

**Rondallagurl**


End file.
